


New Arrivals

by TransFurryLesbian



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Learning to trust, Trauma, look I'm writing this for like me and one of my friends okay, sibling dynamics, slight fantasy racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransFurryLesbian/pseuds/TransFurryLesbian
Summary: Lilli and Caspar find some help on the road, and learn what it means to be a family, and how to survive.New Chapters will be uploaded once a week, hopefully on Wednesdays, Australian East Coast time.





	1. A Chance Meeting (Or: How a Wizard, a Monk, and a Cow Man changed my life)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 - Wherein Lilli is saved and meets some new people.

_ Wolves. _ We were surrounded by wolves. Their teeth gnashing and rending. Their eyes glowing in the moonlight. Caspar was on the ground, bloodied and dirty, and the wolves were closing in. My hands were sore and blistered and  studded with splinters, but still I held onto the stick. I waved it back and forwards, menacingly. But the wolves just continued. I cried out into the night. Nothing.

 

I lost my footing as I stepped backwards and slipped on a root. I felt my head hit the ground, and a warm pain radiated outwards. I cried. No one was coming. Then the world was fire and screaming and violence, as from behind me a small group of what seemed to be three adventurers burst into the clearing. From the back, a human wizard threw fire. Running past him was another human, dressed in a loose blue coat and not much else, and from the shadows, crossbow bolts flew out.

 

I sat dumbstruck as within a minute, the wolves were all dead, and the three stood there, barely having broken a sweat. I skittered to my feet and held the stick out in front of me, despite being only around two thirds her height.

"G-Get back!" I stammered, my voice quivering. If they could do that to  _ wolves, _ what could they do to Cas and I? The woman put up a hand as she carefully stepped towards me, as if trying to calm a wild , frenzied beast.

 

"Hey, hey, kid, easy there. It's okay," She stepped closer and I tightened  my grip as my eyes welled with tears. She gently pried the stick from my hands and  rested a hand on my head.

"Kid, you got a name?"

I wiped tears from my eyes and held in a sob.

"W-we don't h-have any valuables," I eeked out. From beyond my tears I could see her look back at the man, and he ambled forward, his steps deliberate and calculated, but also lazy and empty. He knelt in front of me.

 

"Hello," He had a thick Zemnian accent. "We mean you no harm, little one. What is your name?" I trusted him, for some reason, more than the woman. Was it his beard? The kind eyes? The ratty clothes? I didn't know, my mind too addled by grief and terror  to pay much attention to detail .

"Lilli."

He nodded and extended a hand.

"Do you have any family near here, Lilli?" I nodded towards my brother's unconscious form. The lady picked him up.

"Parents?" I shook my head. He nodded.

 

"Beauregard, stay here with Lilli." She groaned, yet relented, as the man stepped out of the clearing. I could hear him converse with someone, just out of sight. I looked up at Miss Beauregard, a bit starstruck. I was tall, even for a gnome teenager, but I still only came up to about her upper stomach. We fell into an uneasy silence.

 

"Nice, uh, nice footwork with the stick," She said awkwardly. I didn't say anything, simply grunting in response. The man walked back in, and beckoned for us to follow.

 

"Where are you taking us?" He looked back and smiled weakly.

"Back to our camp, so you can meet the rest of us. You are young, yes? With no parents?" I nodded slowly.

"Well, we have food, and warmth." He didn't elaborate. A few minutes later, we arrived in a clearing with a… large, opaque deep green semi-sphere. I looked quizzically at the man. He nodded at me.

 

"I am Caleb," He stepped into the bubble. "And this is my hut. Please come in." I raised an eyebrow at Miss Beauregard, but she just followed Caleb with my brother. I gingerly stepped in.

 

Inside was a fascinating scene: a menagerie of different races, such that I had never seen before: tiefling, orc, human, goblin (I stopped on its figure for a second, my blood turning cold before looking away) and some sort of…large bovine creature I'd never seen before. I stood there dumbfounded, until Mr. Caleb beckoned me over. I gingerly treaded between the various sleeping forms and sat next to him. I looked up, slight fear in my eyes, hands trembling in my lap.

 

"Lilli," He started, kind, tired eyes looking down at me. "Are you allergic to cats?" I was a bit taken aback and tilted my head before shaking it no. He clicked his fingers and suddenly a tabby clambered up into my lap, kneading the ground before slinking down.

"This is my cat, Frumpkin," He gestured for me to pat it and so I did. It was warm and comforting, and a small smile crept onto my face.

 

"He's a good cat," I smiled and wiped a few new tears away from my eye.

"Lilli, why were you and your brother-"

"Caspar." Mr. Caleb nodded.

"You and Caspar out tonight?" I tightened my lips and continued to stroke Frumpkin.

"I know it's hard to talk about, but you can trust me." I sighed and felt the earnestness behind his words. I looked around and saw Miss Beauregard giving Caspar a small red bottle, most likely a healing potion. And so I explained why we were alone.

 

* * *

 

We had been travelling for a bit more than a week, my family. Just my mother, my father, Caspar and I. The war had been travelling towards us, and our parents didn't see the area safe for us anymore. They packed up their respective shops, packed everything that would fit and sold the rest, and we headed out, down south towards Zadash. We had quite a large sum of money, so they were convinced we could set up easily.

 

Then one night, the bandits came. It was in the dead of night, we didn't even hear them coming. I woke up before Caspar, the sounds of distant, muffled fighting roused me. I slinked to their tent and saw a trio of Goblins stabbing them, a few other humanoid creatures holding them down or ransacking the nearby cart. I woke Caspar.We didn't know what to do so we grabbed our bags and just…ran.

 

We had been walking for three days. We hadn't seen anyone else, and we were exhausted. Tired, hungry, and extremely thirsty, we made our way into the forest to have some cover while we slept.  We didn't even think about taking shifts. And so partway through the night, the wolves' growls woke me up. We were surrounded, and I picked up a stick and that…was when they intervened.

 

* * *

 

I was still gently stroking Frumpkin's fur, now dappled with tears.  Mr. Caleb sat in silence for a second before standing up and moving away for a second, before coming back with a small plate of food and a canteen.

"Come, eat up."  Frumpkin stirred and gently stepped out of my lap as I took the food.  It was bland, but nourishing, and I gladly ate it quickly. Once I was done, however, I could feel the spell fading from my mind.  I glowered at Mr. Caleb.

 

"You used a spell on me," I hissed, pushing the water away.  My throat hurt so much, but this was a matter of morals.

He shrugged slightly, sadly.

"I am sorry, but I needed to know if we could trust you."  I just scowled and weakly stood up, only to press my back into the kneecap of…someone. I staggered back and looked up. It was the bovine man.

 

"Hello there," His voice was joyous and throaty, and weirdly calm  in response to the sight of a hitherto unseen child. I barely held in a  shout as he moved to sit back on his haunches, getting low enough that I only needed to slightly look up to see his face.

"What's your name?" I didn't answer.

"You going to cast a spell on me too? Just so I trust you?" He looked shocked, and  tilted his head to look past me.

"Mister Caleb, did you charm this young girl?" I heard him sigh behind me.

"Yes, Caduceus." 

The tall man sighed once more, and moved forward a hand in greeting.

 

"I'm Caduceus Clay, and I have no intention of charming you." I cautiously put my hand in his, only realising once I had just how much his mitt dwarfed mine. I awkwardly grasped one of his fingers and shook it instead, much to his amusement. 

"Truly, we mean you no harm…?"

"Lilli,"

"Miss Lilli. You are safe here."

I looked over to my brother, his cuts mostly healed and his breathing more regular.

"And my brother?"

"Him too." I nodded, and suddenly a yawn escaped my mouth.

 

"Miss Lilli, you and your brother will come to no harm, as far as I am concerned." I nodded and felt my eyelids grow heavy. Mr. Clay gently led me to a corner of the bubble, and draped a blanket over me, and shortly after, just before I floated off to sleep, I felt someone place Caspar near me. And then sleep overtook me.


	2. Chapter II

I awoke slowly to the sound of people: eating, talking, moving. The sun was moderately low in the sun, light filtering between the trees surrounding us. I wiped my eyes free of sleep and looked around. It seemed that the whole group was awake now, and giving me a small berth. Caspar was sitting with the group, wide eyed and taking them all in. I saw the goblin sitting across the group from him, green skin obvious despite the wraps and what seemed to be a white mask.

 

I groaned and got up, wincing as I felt a bruise on my back. I let out a soft grunt and stood a bit off of the group. Miss. Beauregard stood with a second bowl and walked over to me.

"Hey kid, he-"

"I have a name." Miss. Beauregard chuckled, small and low.

"Let's hear it then," I hesitated a second. I wasn't used to this amount of acceptance to my personality.

"Lilli." She pressed the bowl into my hands, the comforting warmth easing my mind slightly. 

"Eat up. Cad's special grain… something," She called out to Mr. Clay.

"Hey Cad, what did you call this again?" He looked up at Miss Beauregard.

"Porridge, Miss Beau,"

"It's porri-"

"I heard Mr. Clay, Miss Beau." I took the spoon and took a large mouthful, instantly surprised at the flavours. My family had been making porridge for years, but this was different: I could taste cinnamon, and nutmeg, and other different earthy flavours from spices I could distantly recall smelling in awe at the markets back home.

 

Miss Beau laughed and called out to the group.

"Cad, I think she likes it!"

"Well isn't that lovely!" I smiled slightly and, as Mr. Clay beckoned, I moved into the circle and sat beside Caspar. He smiled at this and gently punched my shoulder.

"You're awake Lil! I thought you'd be out for at least three more hours!" I quickly looked him up and down but the wounds from last night were all but gone. I nodded approvingly.

 

Mr. Caleb spoke up and looked at the group.

"This is Lilli, and her brother Caspar. We found them last night being attacked by Wolves, and decided to bring them here for the night." The tiefling looked over at me excitedly and waved.

"Hi Lilli! Hi Caspar! I'm Jester! Have you heard of the Traveler?" I tilted my head in confusion. I sat the bowl down beside me and placed my spoon in the grasp of my tail, freeing up my hands as I continued to eat.

 

The half-orc on my other side offered his hand in greeting, and I shook it, though my fingers couldn't quite grasp his whole hand. He quickly readjusted and offered a more traditional greeting, resting my hand atop his and bowing his head slightly.

"I'm Fjord, and it's a pleasure to make your aquaintaince. I'm glad our compatriots could help you two," He smiled, showing off his weirdly short tusks before releasing my hand. The large human nodded from across the way.

"Yasha." I nodded at her brusque greeting. The goblin was the only one not introduced, and I didn't care much to be.

 

Until she spoke.

"Is Lilli short for anything?"

"I'm  _ tall _ for a gnome teenager!" I snapped back tersely, shoving a spoon of porridge into my mouth. The group was quiet for a second before breaking out into laughter, Caspar groaning besides me. I just glared daggers at the goblin, its sick green skin making the fur on my neck rise up slightly.

 

I finished my bowl without talking again, gently rinsing it with water from a canteen Mr. Clay had kindly filled for me from a large barrel I could've sworn was empty before breakfast. As the group packed up Caspar came up to me.

"Lil, what are we going to do?" I kept my eyes pasted on the goblin.

"It'll be easier to get to Zadash with a group, I say we travel with them for now. They seem well equipped enough fighters. Maybe you could learn a thing or two, Cassy." He scoffed and brought a small light to his fingers.

"I've got some magic!" It was my turn to scoff. I brought a small cube into my hand.

"We can both do that, idiot. It's in our blood. Anyone can make lights," I dismissed the cube and it evaporated into a small arcane cloud before floating back to the vast nebulous arcane plane.

 

Mr. Caleb walked over.

"You two both have magic?" Caspar nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! We've had it for a lot of our lives but in the last few years I've been studying it and I'm finally making some headway and I'm really interested in divination magic and the way that arcane interactions can predict the future and influence actions and if there's any way to change that and-" Mr. Caleb was now kneeling in rapt attention of Caspar.

 

"Caspar, do you have one of these?" He reached into his ratty jacket and pulled out a leather bound tome. Caspar let out a gasp and his tail began to sway rapidly. He reached forward and, with a nod from Mr. Caleb, gently touched the leather.

"No, I was going to but we left before I got to that part of my studies," His tail slowed at the memory, coiling slightly close to his body. Mr. Caleb nodded.

 

"Who was teaching you?" His voice was sad, though I couldn't tell why.

"Oh, no one special. Just this old Wizard from town, Mz. Marybone." Mr. Caleb nodded, the worry unknitted from his brow.

"Well it sounds like she taught you the theory very well, Caspar. I am mostly self-taught, but if you wanted I could maybe teach you some things?" Caspar's eyes lit up like a sea of pale diamonds, and he shot forward and embraced Mr. Caleb.

"I would be honored Mister Caleb Sir!" Mr. Caleb awkwardly reached out and patted Caspar's back a few times before Caspar let go, tail spinning so fast I was half prepared for him to lift off.

 

Mr. Caleb softly tousled Caspar's boughs of jet black hair as he stood up.

"Come, we'll get started soon," He looked back at me and, in one hand covered in bandages and copper wire, spoke to my mind.

 

**I will take care of him, young Lilli, do not worry. I only ask you trust my little green friend.**

 

My pulse quickened slightly but slowed my breathing to control it. I simply walked away to help Fjord load the cart.

  
  


As morning turned day turned afternoon, the scenery of the Empire slowly passed as the cart trundled along. I half-listened along to Mr. Caleb teaching Caspar the basics of practical magic, starting with making a few small lights. They danced around our heads, Caspar's a bit uncertainly, but Mr. Caleb was patient. We stopped about two hours away from sunset (I knew as Mr. Caleb gave us unnervingly hourly reminders of the time.) near a stream. The group was thankful for this, and we left in pairs to bathe. Ms. Beauregard came with me, and we walked the 10 minutes in silence.

 

In the stream I ducked behind a curtain of low-hanging branches and scrubbed myself clean, wincing slightly as the water hit my scrapes.

"Lilli, what's your deal with Nott?"

I tilted my head as I rinsed my tail.

"Who's Nott?"

"The Goblin?"

_ Ah. _

"Well, uh," I didn't want to explain it. Didn't want to talk and cry again about the attack, about seeing those green skinned bastards holding short swords in my parents. I shuddered.

"Just a cultural thing I guess," That was enough of a half-truth. It was cultural, in a way. The stories the elders told about roaming goblin packs, stealing and pillaging, taking children who stayed out too long past dark.

I heard Ms. Beauregard walk closer to the curtain.

 

"I know you've probably heard the stories of goblins. Thieves, liars, kidnappers. Wanna know the thing about those stories?" I grumbled for her to go on.

"They're all true." I raised an eyebrow.

"What's your point?"

Miss beauregard took a second.

"They're also true for humans. And Orcs, tieflings, halflings. Even gnomes." A beat of silence.

 

"Every race is capable of atrocious things. Doesn't mean everyone in a race is atrocious." With that, I heard her stand up and start to shake herself dry.

"Cmon Lilli. Time to get back." I stood up and shook my fur as dry as I could and slipped back into my dirty clothes, beginning to walk back to the group.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for the delayed release! Ive been very busy! Please enjoy!

Ms. Beau and I arrived back and let Nott and Mr. Caleb go for their bath. I walked over to Mr. Fjord, his shirt undone as he unloaded some wood from the cart.

"Mister Fjord, there any way I can help?" He looked around, hands on his hips.

"Maybe ask Deucy is he needs anything? Other than that I think we're all good," He smiled brightly at me and I returned it, if a little warily. He continued to set up the fire and I walked over to Mr. Clay, who was currently watching over Caspar, talking animatedly about something. As I got closer I realised it was more magical theory.

 

"-it feel like when you cast something? When I make the shapes it's like a tingling in my blood which makes sense because it's a racial, injerent magical ability, but when I was casting with Caleb-"

"It's  _ Mister _ Caleb," I reminded as I sat down, wiping the last of my wet hair with a small cloth. "He saved our lives, give him some respect,"

 

"Right, well when I was casting with Mister Caleb it felt more like that tingling was flowing  _ into _ me, rather than through me! I was wondering if it was  similar with you?" Mr. Clay pondered this for a moment.

"You know, I've never really thought about it before. Let me see," With this he reached down and picked up a small stick, and focused for a few seconds until it began to glow with a soft grey light, matching his fur.

 

"It feels like… like a warm breeze I suppose," With this he dismissed the light. Caspar began scribbling this into his ratty notebook like it was the most impressive thing he'd ever heard. Mr. Clay turned to me.

"How was the stream, Miss Lilli?" I shrugged and grabbed a stick, gently driving it in lines across the grass, slowly digging in.

"You feeling alright, Miss Lilli?" I shrugged again, and shook my head. He placed a hand against my shoulder. Or rather, my side as his giant paws were too large to comfortable tap me on a single area.

 

"It's okay Miss Lilli, you don't have to be alright. Sometimes just being is enough," I nodded but inwardly scoffed. Like he'd know how I felt, how  _ we _ felt. As if any of them could.

 

Eventually, the sun set, the fire was lit, and dinner was prepared. Surprisingly, it was devoid of meat. Not that I was complaining. I heartily dug into the stew and only slightly hard bread.

"Mr. Clay, how did you know I was vegetarian?" The group all looked at me strangely before Mr. Clay answered.

"I… didn't. I personally don't eat meat, and as the cook for this group, they are too unless they cook for themselves," I nodded as I served myself another ladle with my tail.

 

"Did you need to train yourself to do that?" Jester piped in despite her full mouth.

"Not really," Caspar piped in. "It's just like another arm we're taught to use! Well, that mixed with a peripheral emotive and sensory nerve! Like a cat's tail with a lot more grip strength,"

"Think you could choke someone out with it?" Beau asked, and I nodded in response.

 

"I know you can, I've done it before. Someone was-"

"Lilli don't!" Caspar laughed, covering his mouth with his hand, the rest of the troupe paid some sort of attention so I continued.

"Someone was making fun of Cas for being smarter than average so i challenged them to a fight. Who was it again Cassy?" Caspar groaned and hid his face in his hands.

"Delg-"

 

"Delg Ruby-eye!" I shouted with him. "Meanest son of a bitch dwarf in our class. Cassy was knee high to a blade of grass back then," 

"It was only a few years ago!,"

"And about as thin so I fought for him! Outside the school, fists only, no magic. He gets a few good hits, slammed me into the gravel, but I bolt up behind him and  _ WHAM _ ! Elbow him in the neck, scurry up him, and start choking him out with my tail! He passes out, I win, and I got suspended for a week!" I laughed and realised I had stood up and, in my excitement, gestured wildly, almost knocking over the stew.

 

I blushed and timidly sat back down, picking up my bowl again.

"Anyway so yeah. You, uh, you can." The group then continued talking after congratulating me on saving my brother, and the meal progressed as normally as I presume it did for this group.

 

Near the end, however, Mr. Fjord spoke up.

"Lilli, Caspar, we need to have a talk. As a group." Everyone sat up a little straighter at this.

"What about?" Cas and I both asked, though his was of earnest innocence and learning and mine was of heavier doubts and conclusions.

 

"We are the Mighty Nein,"

"There are 10 of you, including the dog and the ferret," Cas, ever the observant one.

"Nugget and Sprinkle,"

"Right."

"It's confusing, I know," Mr. Fjord looked pointedly at Mr. Caleb before continuing. "But, we as a group need to decide what to do with you two."  _ There it was.  _ They didn't really want us around. Course not. Just more expenses and more liabilities. I prepared for the inevitable  _  We wish we could, but… _ or  _ I'm so sorry, except… _

 

"We're obviously keeping you two," Wait what. "We just need to talk about for how long," Huh? "Until where," Wha- "And who's going to be training you so you can survive without us." My mouth hung agog.

"I have already been training Caspar," Mr. Caleb piped in. "I believe it would make most sense for me to continue doing that," Fjord nodded and agreed.

 

"I'd like to tran Lilli," Beau nodded. "She's got spunk and I think she'd make a good Monk," She levelled me with a gaze, long and intense, as she spoke.

"One condition. Nott helps." Shit. Of course she was, firstly, a monk, and secondly, trying to get me to fucking kill her. I gritted my teeth. This was an insult. Why did she need to help me train? But, if I didn't accept, I  _ couldn't _ .

" _ F _ ine. I accept." Beau nodded.

 

"Alright. Caspar, where were you two headed?"

"Zadash! At least, that's where we were going before we got attacked. We were kinda just going along the road when you guys found us!" Fjord nodded.

 

"Lilli, how old are y'all?" 

"17, 18 come Winter. We're twins." 

"Y'all particularly experienced?"

"Any particular field?" He shook his head negative.

"Caspar is mainly book learned, but I spent more time outside, helping plow fields and do other odd jobs." 

 

"You're strong then?" I nodded.

"Hard to see past the fur, but yes. I may be small but I could probably lift you, Mr. Fjord." 

"Hah, I'd like to see you," I knew the challenge was coming, and so despite the 2 feet and change he had on me, I hooked my hands around his hips and lifted him off the ground. He let out a cry, shocked and slightly afraid. Ms. Jester and Ms. Beau clapped and cheered and I could see Yasha nod in respect. I put him back down and he patted himself down. I sat down and took a drink of my canteen.

 

"Right, right, sorry to have doubted you." He cleared his throat.

"Obviously, you'll have to pull your weight, even after training. Cooking, cleaning, preparing fires, laundry, et cetera. Clear?" Caspar and I nodded after looking each other in the eye for confirmation.

 

"We're heading out in the morning, so everyone get some shut eye. I'll take first watch, who wants to join, and who wants second?" I started to raise my hand.

"No, Lilli. You and Caspar are exempt for the next few nights." I frowned, and Mr. Caleb agreed to partner up with him, and Mr. Clay took second watch.

 

"Okay. I'm glad we got that cleared up: we were headed to Zadash anyway,  you two aren't imposing," I saw Caspar's shoulders relax slightly, and I rolled my eyes. I stalked off to a corner of the newly formed hut, but before I lay down Mr. Fjord called for our attention one more time.

 

"Casper, Lilli, welcome to the Mighty Nein!" The Mighty Nein cheered, and like that, our lives were forever changed irrevocably.

  
  



End file.
